Monday
by Spirit Of Innocence
Summary: In the space that separates two Mondays: Can love occur? Can you change? Can the world shift? And if can, should you do it? “How do you think life would be if we never met Kai-chan?” He sighs, “Significantly less complicated.” KaiOC, TyOC, TyHil - AU


In case you are harbouring some odd delusion, no. I do not own beyblade…now read my fic- kthnxbye XD

* * *

**Monday.**

An ominous feeling hangs heavy in the air. Colours are muted. Sound seems distant.

There is apprehension, anxiety and exhaustion on the faces around me. I know how they feel. Simply lifting one foot and placing it in front of the other is becoming a vexing task.

To my left, a girl gasps. Her hands quickly fly to her face, cover her mouth. Fear shines blatantly in her blue eyes.

I pity her. I do.

Grudgingly, and with immense hesitation, I permit my self to look forward again. And regret it instantly. All that lies there is bleakness. Dullness. Numbness and nothingness.

I almost want to cry.

A harsh, pitiless tone splits the air.

I imagine the sound of it cutting into my skin. I imagine my blood spilling, my body cooling. I imagine that sound announcing my demise.

If only.

If only.

A shoe taps sadly on black asphalt. And I know…It's over. It's too late. I've arrived. Crap.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

No. This isn't the end of the world.

This is worse.

This is Monday.

I sigh, resigning myself to the way of the student, and force a smile on my face.

"An-chan!"

I smile and wave.

"How was your weekend?"

"Pretty standard!"

Actually it was pretty horrible. But if I say that he'll ask why and the prospect of yelling my un-eventful, pathetic excuse for a weekend across the oval, is not one that's terribly appealing.

But it's Monday, so I'm asked the same question seventeen times before I'm even halfway to my locker.

Miraculously, I spot a familiar face through the sea of regulation school uniform.

"Ray-kun!"

He's standing beneath the sakura tree, book between his thumb and index finger.

"An-chan." He greets me with a smile and an affectionate pat on the head. "How was your weekend?"

I glare and he laughs.

"That good huh?"

I give him a playful slap and then turn away.

"Sorry, An-chan." I spin on my toes and face him, walking backwards with practiced ease.

"Shouldn't you be getting to Period 1?" I ask, dismissing his apology with a brisk wave.

He looks at his watch, black bangs falling in front of his eyes, and nods. "Mm. I'll see you at morning break, yeah?"

I nod. "K! I'll see you then, then!"

My skirt swirls around my hips as I turn away from him once more and jog up the stairs.

13.

21.

23.

I spin the combination into my lock and yank it downwards. The content of my locker spills onto my lap.

"Fuck it all."

With a resolute "thump" my head bangs against my neighbour's locker door. This is the sound of my defeat, I decide glumly.

Just about when I'm ready to burst into tears, a pair of arms snake themselves around my body. Warm, bubble-gum smelling breath licks over the shell of my ear.

"Ohayo…An-chan." I smile.

"Ohayo, Ty-kun."

He places a brief kiss to my hair, as I carefully remove his heavy limbs from around me. Then he moves beside me, separates the books I need for my first two periods (he has my time table memorised of course) from the shamefully messy pile in my lap, and returns the rest of the jumble to my locker, along with my bag and blazer.

He stands, dusting himself off, and then reaches down to offer his assistance. I accept happily and he pulls me up.

"Maths. Bummer."

I nod unhappily.

"What do you have?" I ask as we begin to walk together.

"Science." He grumbles. I laugh.

"Chemistry?"

He nods and I pat his arm sympathetically.

At the Tokyo Beyblading Academy, 33% of our classes are dedicated to battling, maintenance and theory of beyblading. The other 66% of our schooling is…schooling. And even though they do their best to impart some relevance to beybladeing, we all know that persuasive writing does little to favour our ability.

There are, however, some success stories. Take core science for example. In a normal school it is divided into three even sections: Chemistry, Biology, Physics. Each subject occupies a third of the curriculum. At TBA Chemistry and Biology represent half of our education while the other 50% is Physics as it _does _directly relate to beyblading.

Tyson loves Physics. Momentum, trajectory, velocity. All central to beyblading, as he loves to tell me. Even Einstein and the theory of relativity!

So for someone who knows Ty-kun as the goofy, bumbling idiot he makes himself out to be, it comes as a shock to find him diligently working through his Einstein books at Lunch break.

"Well the good news is you'll have physics next swap right?"

He mumbles an agreement as I suddenly notice our location. "You have science in A block?" I ask, surprised.

He blinks and then flashes a goofy grin in my direction. "Nah. Just thought I'd walk with ya."

I roll my eyes heavenwards, but I'm actually rather happy he did. "You goof." I scold him casually. His smile only grows.

"We have English next. I'll see you then?"

I nod and lean forward on my tip-toes to kiss his cheekbone lightly. "I'll see you then." I agree and turn to leave. I hear him turn too.

"Oh! And Ty-kun?" I look over my shoulder, he's turned back to face me. I smile happily.

"Thank you!" Without explanation I skip off to Maths. I know he understands though, and I know he's smiling. Because I know him too well.

"Miss Kurasama."

I stiffen instantly.

"Hai Sensei?" I question softly.

"You're early. What's going on?" Yabuki-sensei sets me in his steely gaze.

"Oh nothing." I assure him with a laugh. "I'm just early. Just…early…haha."

I slip quickly into room A24.

"An-chan!"

"Hil-chan! Why am I not surprised to see you here early?" She pokes her tongue out at me.

"Did you catch up with Tyson-kun this morning?" The question comes from the doorway and I turn to find Maxie-chan staring quizzically at me.

"Ohayo Maxie-chan!" I give him a hug. "Yes, I saw Ty-kun this morning…did you want him for something? He has science."

Maxie-chan shakes his head, "Nah, I'll catch him at morning break."

"Did you hear about the new kid An-chan?" Hilary asks as I sit down on Maxie-chan's desk. He sits on mine.

"A new kid? Fun."

New kids are always good. They add a bit of interest.

If a new kid is dubbed 'un-cool' they will be ignored by the major groups and eventually taken in by one of the ones that don't care. If a new kid is deemed 'cool', somewhat of a competition ensues. Major groups compete for the kid, trying to earn their friendship and in doing so expand their group and make themselves appear more popular.

Our group is small, but well loved. Like an old, treasured possession. We are all close, we all know each other very well and we all understand each other. Tyson, Hilary and Max have been friends forever. I met them when I moved to Japan in year two, when I was eight. In year seven, Ray arrived in Tokyo and, ignoring the advances of the other groups (he had been deemed 'cool') tagged persistently onto ours so we happily welcomed him.

Since year seven, up until now, year eleven, we've been together. If a new kid wants to become one of us, we won't mind, but we'll never fight to expand the company we love.

"Boy or Girl?" Asks Maxie-chan.

"Not sure." Admits Hilary. "Hmm…"

I tip backwards over the edge of the desk and stare up Hil-chan's nose. I clench and un-clench my jaw a few times. Thinking. Thinking.

A few people enter the room.

"Ohayo An-chan!" They chorus.

"Ohayo!" I call from my upside down position.

"Ohayo An-chan." A familiar voice enters the mix. "I can see up your skirt."

"Ohayo Tala." I smile, but do nothing to my skirt. He doesn't object.

"Ohayo An-chan, Hil-chan!"

More greetings follow, and I greet them back.

It's not like I'm popular. I just get along with people. I make friends.

I'm not popular, because if I was I'd have peroxide blond hair, bright blue contacts, orange skin, pink glossy lips and a new boyfriend for every new week.

And I don't.

My hair is light brown, my eyes are hazel, my skin is neither tanned nor white and my lips, though fair sized, have an 'un-cool' natural coloured gloss over them. And my love life? Well…

"Ohayo Miss Kurasama."

Gracefully, I topple from the desk.

"Ohayo Yabuki-sensei." I recite quickly, picking myself up.

Yabuki-sensei sighs. "Alright then class. Once Miss Kurasama and Mr Tate find their seats we can begin on our Circular Functions topic."

Oh yes. Everyone seems happy about that.

* * *

Hil-chan stacks her books in descending order of size and lifts them in the crook of her arm. I jumble my raggedy pencil case, decimated textbooks and lose sheets of paper into…pile-like form and gather them to my chest.

Maxie-chan laughs at me.

He has science next with Ray-kun and I have English with Hil-chan and Ty-kun.

"I'll see you at morning break An-chan, Hil-chan." He gives both of us a brief squeeze to the shoulders and heads off to his period 2 class.

"See ya later Maxie-chan!" Calls Hilary, smiling.

"See ya!"

English is in A4 which is only downstairs, so Hil-chan and I arrive early.

We have desks in the back for English. Hil-chan is in front of me and Ty-kun is one seat along from me. He used to sit right beside me but we talked too much so he was moved. Now the seat next to me is free and English is boring with no one to chat to.

The class quickly fills and our sensei arrives.

Class begins as normal until ten minutes into the lesson sensei is called to the door. She nods, smiles and then stands in front of us beckoning our attention.

"Class! We have a new student today." A murmur runs through the group.

"Score!" Mutters Hil-chan, turning in her seat to grin at me. "They're in our class."

I nod and smile.

"Mr. Hiwatari has just moved here from Russia but I've been assured his Japanese is flawless. Please help him to feel welcome. Hiwatari-san?"

The boy enters with a slump to his step. He has slate blue hair with a dark blue ponytail poking out from the back. His build is slim but athletic and he has crimson coloured eyes.

He's one of the cool ones. One of the ones they'll fight over.

I see Ty-kun grin, anticipating the fun of watching the blond bimbos throw themselves at him.

"Hiwatari-san, would you like to tell the class about yourself?"

"Not much to tell." Admits the boy. "My names Kai. I'm a beyblader, just like the rest of you. My family owns a pretty prestigious blading school in Russia and I've been sent here to broaden my knowledge. Oh, and I really suck at English."

Most of the girls giggle, a few guys smile. Even sensei cracks a grin.

"Well, we'll soon fix that." She assures him. "Now…ah. Please take the seat beside An-chan…ah, Miss Kurasama. Gomensai." Everyone laughs again.

The teachers aren't permitted to refer to us by anything but out surnames but everyone calls me An-chan so it confuses them.

"It's okay Tomato-sensei." I assure her, "I'd prefer An-chan anyway."

Tomato-sensei glares half-heartedly at me. I say half-heartedly because she's smiling.

Tomato-sensei's real name is Tamoto-sensei, but because she teaches English, and her name sounds a lot like the English word tomato, I stated calling her Tomato-sensei. She was opposed at first, but it caught like wild fire and was soon unstoppable. Now everyone calls her it. Even some of the teachers.

"An-cha-Miss Kurasama!" She shakes her head in frustration and continues, "Please help Hiwatari-san with any work he doesn't understand."

I grin. "Hai Sensei."

The Hiwatari boy sits beside me.

"Ohayo Kai-san." I smile, "I'm An-chan," and extend a hand. He takes it hesitantly.

"Ohayo Kurasama-san."

"An-chan."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Call me An-chan!" I tell him.

"That would be rude. I've only just met you."

I shrug. "Everyone calls me it. It's my name."

My real name is Annabelle Kurasama. My mum is English and my dad is Japanese. She gave me the name Annabelle (of which I am not a huge fan), and I got Kurasama from dad. No one calls me it and I'm fairly sure that no one besides my little group even knows it. No one even calls me An-_san_. An-chan is catchier.

"Whatever." Kai-san turns away and opens his book.

"So Kai-san, when did you arrive in Japan? Was it last week or just this weekend?"

He doesn't answer.

"Oh cool! You're one of those silent types! I've always wanted to meet one! Could I say anything to you and you wouldn't answer? Potato!"

I laugh.

Then a paper plane lodges itself in Kai-sans hair. I pluck it out quickly.

_No fair! I can't see you over Hiwatari-jerks big hair!_

_Do you think I could cut it without him noticing? And why are you talking to yourself?_

Oh Ty-kun. I have to laugh at his silliness.

Hiwatari-jerk makes an attempt to grab the note but I pull it away.

"That's mine." He tells me.

"No it's not." I smile. "It's to me. It just got stuck in your hair on the way."

"Miss Kurasama. I do hope you're not passing notes in my class." Tomato-sensei raises an eyebrow, amused.

"Course not!" I grin. "It was Ty-kun."

"Mr. Granger! I'm very disappointed!" Tomato-sensei does her best angry teacher impersonation. "Now you know if you have something to share then you share it with the class."

Ty-kun laughs sheepishly. "Nothing, nothing." He assures her.

"Miss Kurasama?" Tomato-sensei's not giving up.

"Ty-kun's just sulking cause he can't see gorgeous lil' old me over," I cough, checking the not for confirmation, "Hiwatari-jerks big hair." I explain to her.

"Mr. Granger!" Tomato-sensei is shocked. The class chuckles.

"An-chan!" I don't know why he's surprised. It's not the first time.

"Mr. Hiwatari, please except me most humble apologies." She coughs suggestively.

"And mine." Offers Ty-kun unenthusiastically.

"No need, I assure you." Kai-san hasn't moved through out the affair. "If Ty-_baka_ feels he needs to take jabs at my 'big hair' to make him feel better about his little brain and even smaller genitals then by all means he should feel welcome."

The class "Ooooo"'s.

But Ty-kun doesn't look angry. He loks stunned. Bewildered. Astonished. His mouth is open, his eyes wide and he is slowly turning purple.

"Ty-kun." I attempt to call to him. "Breath sweetie. Humans need air."

"W-what did you say?" He manages.

"Hmm?" Kai-san looks up from the English text book he's been immersed in. "Well, judging from the expression on your face, I'd say you heard me pretty accurately." He looks back down.

Tyson blinks. "What! You bastard! I'll kill ya!"

"Mr. Granger! It was your thoughtlessness that started this scuffle in the first place! Now take your seat and be quiet!"

Tomato-sensei in a serious mood. Terrifying.

Ty-kun does as she bids but he's not happy. How do I know? He looks almost frighteningly reminiscent of a puffer fish.

I giggle and Kai-san looks up at me. I'm immediately captivated by his intense stare. We stare at each other unblinkingly for about thirty seconds when he quite unexpectedly offers a small smile and then turns back to his book again.

I follow the path his head makes as it falls back to the side and then down over his book. His hair follows gracefully. I blink and then allow my lips to be pulled into a smile as well. And I can't help but think:

_What a cool guy._

_

* * *

_

"That Hiwatari-jerk." Tyson glares into space. "I really don't like him."

I pat his shoulder, "Only because he insulted the size of your penis dear."

"But wrongfully or rightfully I wonder?" Ray-kun smiles.

"I believe An-chan could confirm." Maxie-chan smirks. "An-chan?"

"Haha guys." I glare playfully at the boys.

"Aw. Don't be mean you two." Hilary reprimands them gently, "I'm sure you're plenty big Ty-kun."

She ruffles his hair kindly and he sniffs and nods, pouting. He lays his head in my lap and I laugh and stroke his hair. "There there Ty-chan."

The conversation is soon diverted and topics such as beyblade, homework and the prospect of an after school trip to the mall take the place of Hiwatari-jerk and Ty-kun's genitals.

Still stroking Ty-kun's head in slow, languid motions, I let my own head tip back and stare up at the sakura blossoms clinging to the branches above me.

It's true. Ty-kun is, technically, my boyfriend. We are, technically, a couple. An item. We have, technically, been going out for a year and bit. I should, technically, know how "big" he is.

But I don't.

And I don't want to.

I love Ty-kun very much. I love him dearly. Right now, he is the most important person to me in the world. My best friend. And to him I am the same. But…we aren't, and were never, meant to be.

We're a couple because we fit the mould. We like each other. We are important to one another.

We need each other…

But we don't _want _each other. We don't crave each other. There is no passion.

Ty-kun and I are together because it works. Because we're comfortable together. Because it's convenient.

Ty-kun is to me, right now, my significant other.

But we barely kiss, let alone anything else. And I know, and he knows, someday, we'll both meet people who take our breath away. Who we can't get enough of. Who we _want_ more than anything else. Ty-kun is many things to me. But he's not that.

I smile sadly. A sakura blossom, lifted in the wind, dances with my hair.

"Mmm…An-chan? You 'kay?" Ty-kun looks up at me tired and confused.

"Yeh. Ty-kun." I smile kindly at him and push a lock of hair off his face.

His brows furrow a little, worriedly, but he nods and doesn't ask anything more.

Sometimes…it's really scary to think about…which one of us will find that person first…

Because if it's Ty-kun, and I have to watch him be in love with another girl…I'm not sure…I'm not sure if I'd be okay with that at all.

* * *

After that, morning break passes uneventfully, coloured with more talk of murdering 'Hiwitari-jerk' and algebra tests. The bell rings for periods three and four. I have double maintenance.

Blade Matinence is one of those cool classes with little homework and no projects. But I suck at it. No matter the amount of time Mirumi-sensei explains the techniques to me, I just don't get it.

Kai-san is in this class with me also. He's been assigned to my table since we already met in English. The popular girls are less then impressed.

Unlike English, Kai-san works productively and skilfully. He quickly cleans, polishes and adjusts his blade. I gape at him as he twists, turns, pulls, pushes and snaps various bits and bots into, out of and against one another.

I attempt to mimic his actions. I pick up a small piece of black metal that I know belongs on the base of the blade and push and snap it like Kai does. It works. It clicks in. I'm astounded.

I push and snap another piece. And another. And another and another. Push, snap, click. Push, snap, click. Soon I can see something forming. And it looks…almost right. A major first for me.

Kai-san twist and pulls something dish-like. I twist and pull something disk-like.

Kai-san pushes in a little oblong with his thumb. I do the same.

Kai-san clicks something down and pulls it across.

I click something down and pull it across.

Kai-san has a bey-base.

I have a bay-base.

I Have A Bey-Base!

I give a joyous whoop. "Mirumi-sensei! Look! I did it! I made something! I made something!"

The class stares at me. Some amused, some annoyed.

"Very good, Miss Kurasama." Smiles Mirumi-sensei kindly.

I blush and sit down and fiddling with the base.

"You flaunt you ignorance." Breathes Kai-san hotly in my ear and reaches around me to take the base from my hands. I stubbornly fight the shiver that's itching to run down my spine.

Kai-san quickly evaluates my work and then clicks, pokes and flips something and hands it back to me.

It looks so much better. I didn't even notice it was wrong before but now it seems so obvious and I feel silly.

"You're really good." I admit.

"I guess." He agrees, taking the seat next to me.

I blink, surprised. He doesn't seem like the type of guy who sits beside you without asking first…if at all.

He fiddles with his blade for a while, adjusting the bit chip and then adding small weight pallets to his the weight ring experimentally. He shakes his head and mutters something and removes them.

He turns to me and I flinch accidentally. He smirks.

"May I look at your blade again _An-chan_?"

Now I'm worried.

"I…I guess…" I catch a peek of what's behind him and it suddenly makes sense.

There sits a gaggle of popular girls, whispering angrily behind there hands. They are staring longingly at Kai-san and glaring hatefully at me. But I couldn't care less. And I implore Kai-kun for finding the one girl in the class who wouldn't.

"I mean, why most certainly Kai-san." I bat my eyelids and hand over the beyblade gracefully. Kai smirks and takes it. The angry whispers escalate.

"Thanks." He whispers before beginning to examine my blade.

"No worries." I grin, it's rare for someone to deny the advances of the popular girls. There are the select few who try, but sooner or later they're over come. Only one in every hundred will escape. Ray-kun for example.

The bell rings suddenly but Kai-san doesn't move. Neither do I. The popular girls reluctantly stand outside in wait.

"Mr. Hiwatari! Miss Kurasama! The bell has rung for lunch." Mirumi-sensei informs us.

"We're just finishing up something sensei." Kai tells her politely. "We'll lock the door behind us."

"Well alright then. Don't be long." She leaves.

The door bangs.

"What do you think?" I ask.

He says nothing.

"Oh. It's that good is it?"

"Funny." He comments and runs his thumb over the bit chip. "It's good." He answers the first question. "Attack specialist?" I nod.

"You?"

"Endurance most prominently. But nearly as good with attack."

"Cool."

I love my blade. My big brother made it for me when he still lived with us. He was a wiz with maintenance.

It's medium sized, with a black, octagonal attack ring, maroon base, white weight ring and four, black-steel and very shiny blades. It's beautiful.

Kai-san runs a finger along the top of a blade and then along the edge, it immediately draws blood.

I gasp and, impulsively, grab the injured hand to inspect it.

"Ouch." He mutters, unimpressed.

"Oh! It's bleeding!" Pulling him by the hand I hold, I haul him over to the sink.

"No, it's fine. Really."

I pay no attention.

Because I can't do much in the way of maintenance, I spend maintenance class using the only machine I know how to operate. The blade sharpener. Therefore, the blades on my beyblade are always sharpened to absolute perfection. They slice through wood as if it were butter.

Which means, in short, that this is my fault.

And on top of that, years of looking after my two little brothers have taught me the finer arts of mothering. Including the "near heart attack at even the smallest drop of blood."

I turn on the tap with one hand and with my other take Kai-sans hand and wash it thoroughly. I turn the tap off.

Taking his other hand in mine, I position it over his bleeding finger and then wrap it around. "Squeeze." I instruct.

"It's fine." He attempts to sway me.

"Squeeze." He gives up. "Stay." He does so and I leave him in search of the antiseptic. I find it quickly.

Squirting a little only my finger, I remove his uninjured hand and lean over the cut. It's still bleeding. A lot.

I wash it again and with my un-antiseptic hand remove the blue ribbon from my hair. I hold the ribbon in my mouth and take his hand in mine again.

I rub the cream on carefully.

"Fuck!" He swears. "Do you mind? That canes!"

"Please." I role my eyes and smack his hand a little when he tries to jerk it away. "My eight year old brother wouldn't flinch at this! Baby."

He snorts his disapproval at such a name but stops squirming. I finish applying the cream and wash it off my hand. Before the wound can start to bleed again I take the ribbon and begin to wrap it around the finger.

"Not a ribbon! Come on, it's so girly!"

I can't help but laugh.

"You're such a child! That's it! I'm calling you Kai-chan."

"You are not! Or I'll call you…um…"

"An-chan?" I offer with a smile, fastening the ribbon with a bow just to annoy him.

He gives me a funny look that I believe says something along the lines of "if only you weren't a girl and I could punch your face in."

I pat his shoulder and pick up my books to leave.

"I'll see ya later Kai-chan."

"Hey! What about your ribbon?"

"Keep it!" I tell him, spinning around and grinning, "Treasure it always as a memory of moi!" I gesture to myself and exaggerate the 'oi' with my mouth, batting my eyelashes.

And before I get the chance to see the eye roll I know is coming, I spin back around and leave.

* * *

I hum my way to the risers, my now lose hair swishing to and fro behind me. I can't stop smiling.

After a brief detour to the canteen (at which I buy a jam doughnut, toffee scroll, purple juice box (the actual flavour is a mystery) and a mango splice) I arrive at our groups self-proclaimed 'hang-out'/territory. It's like an unwritten law. We never had to say it out loud. We just adopted it for our own.

No ones here yet so I spread my self out on the top riser, under the one of the sakura trees. 'My spot.'

Way back when our school had a choir, (way, way back), they would perform once a week for the students to watch and practice their pieces for competitions and music meets. They did this on the risers.

The risers are, simply put, an L shaped series of benches elevating in height and length. They're out in the old garden. It's old because it's been here longer, but it doesn't look much different from the new garden. Probably better. Certainly it is prettier. But the new garden is home to four-square courts, a new basketball court, new seating arrangements, modern pieces of sculpture and architecture and…it has been dubbed 'cool'. So needless to say that is where everyone hangs out.

But we like our secluded haven.

Around the risers have been planted Sakura trees and Japanese roses. It always smells wonderful here. It's always warm and inviting. Even in winter when it's covered in snow. And it's so big that Ty-kun and Ray-kun can have a bit of a brawl without attracting attention (and keeping all of us entertained). It's just a good place.

"An-chan!" Maxie-chan raises a hand in greeting and comes to sit beside me on the top riser.

I sit up and he stares, blinking slowly. "You're hair is out." He states simply. I giggle. "And your ribbon…"

Because I almost always have it up in my ribbon, to see it out is a rare occurrence, even for someone who's known me as long as Maxie-chan.

I nod and grin. "What can I say? Someone just needed it more than I!" Dramatically I place splayed fingers to my chest and look forlornly into the distance.

"I see." Maxie-chan raises an eyebrow at me. "So are you coming to the mall tonight?"

"Sure. Gonna kill you all at DDR." I grin.

Max rolls his eyes.

For the next few minutes we talk-natter casually about the 'big matters'. When is the next issue of Beyblader Monthly coming out? What truly is the best flavour ice cream at Hasu Hana? Why are Lee-kun's eyebrows so big and, is Tala-kun's hair really natural or is it simply a hoax to fool the teachers into letting him keep it and if it is dyed then why on earth does he want to keep it? For that matter,

Ray-kun and Ty-kun arrive soon from Theory and Hil-chan soon after from Strategies. Maxie-chan has been at Battle 101. Third and fourth period are, almost always, beyblading classes.

"Hey!" Ty-kun accuses me almost at once, "Kevin said he saw you and Hiwatari-jerk together in maintenance!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You shouldn't be having anything to do with that guy! He's a piece of no good, big haired, scum."

"No good, big haired, scum that's a maintenance genius." I correct him calmly.

"Maintenance genius or not, I don't like him and I don't like you hanging out with him!"

"Calm down Ty-kun." I smile, "You know how hopeless I am when it comes to maintenance. You should be thanking Kai-chan for helping me out."

I realise my mistake the second I finish the sentence and want to kick myself.

"Kai…Kai…-chan? Kai-chan?"

"Mmm?" I look at him innocently.

"Kai-chan?" Hilary joins in.

I smile mysteriously.

"When did he get an upgrade from Hiwatari-jerk to Kai-_chan_!?" Tyson sputters unattractively.

"In maintenance. When he was nice enough to help me and funny enough to swear at me for putting antiseptic on a cut." I attempt to look away and seem focused on my work. No need for this Kai-chan thing to get out of hand.

I can almost hear the gears turning in Ty-kun's head. Processing, evaluating, consolidating. I can almost see the words form on his lips and I cringe, prepared for them.

When, by a stroke of incredibly good luck, I am saved. And, by a stroke of very bad luck, by the same person who is the cause of this little tiff. Kai-chan himself.

I blink, surprised. "Kai-chan?"

"Hey An-chan." He greets me quickly, and jogs towards me. The others watch in stunned silence as he jumps onto the first riser, then leaps, skipping the second one, onto the third. He clasps the riser I'm sitting on and looks at me briefly. "How are you?" He asks and swings himself underneath.

"Ah…not bad…" I admit and look between my legs to the underneath of the risers. "Yourself?"

"Can't complain." He sits down in a dark corner and makes himself look small.

"Hiwatari-sama! Oh, Hiwatari-sama!"

And like that, I understand.

"Oi! Jerkwad!" Ty-kun begins but I interrupt, slipping down onto the bottom riser and into his lap, "EY?!" He blinks, "An-chan?" I kiss him quickly. His shoulders go slack and his eyes widen and he sits there dumbly. This is a rare occurrence after all. A _very_ rare occurrence.

I glare at him pointedly, hoping he'll get the point. Instead he smiles dumbly and his eyelids slip closed. I roll my eyes and pull away quickly. He makes a sound of protest.

"Hil-chan!" I plead. I know she'll understand.

Jaw slack and eyes wide she nods slowly and then shakes her head and flops down next to Maxie-chan starting a casual conversation about his battle class. He soon get the point too and joins in.

I fix my self to Ty-kun's mouth again, pleased to see that Ray-kun has taken out a book and is looking engrossed in it. Good. Now to help the less than perceptive one of the group (Ty-kun of course) get on board with the plan.

His arms circle my waist instinctively and I smile, closing my eyes and taking the back of his head with my hand, I tip his jaw up slightly and deepen the kiss. We haven't done this enough for him to be in charge, and right now it really needs to look convincing. He doesn't seem to care.

"Hiwatari-sama? Where are you?!"

They're gaining.

I crack an eye open and look around. Everyone's playing their part. I'd sigh with relief but…

I close the eye again and instead slip my tongue out to wet Ty-kun's lips. I push a little and he allows me passage, unquestioningly.

"Hiwatari-sam-EW! Geek love!"

I pull away from Ty-kun languidly, and hesitantly return my tongue to my mouth, but not before licking my lips. The girls are disgusted. And Ty-kun is glaring at them.

"Can I help you?" I ask, not removing my hand from Ty-kun's hair.

"Agh! As if!" The one with longer bleach blond hair turns to leave.

"Get a room." Supplies the one with shorter bleach blond hair and follows.

I make sure they've left before giving Ty-kun a soft peck and getting off him. I try not to notice his disappointment.

"All safe now Kai-chan."

"Thanks." He sighs, relieved and emerges from his corner.

"No worries." I grin.

He doesn't smile, but his eyes soften in peculiar way that I know means a smile. He begins to leave.

"Hey!" Ray-kun interrupts. "Where're you going Kai-chan?"

Kai-chan shudders at the name, it's catching, and turns back to us. "Away." He says.

"Away as in out there with the fan club?" Asks Maxie-chan smirking.

Kai blinks and looks back towards the outside, working the question over in his head.

"Wait…" Ty-kun is doing the same. "Just what are you guys suggesting?"

Kai-chan looks at us.

"Indeed." He agrees. "What do you suggest?"

"Hang out with us." Smiles Hil-chan seductively, Kai-chan's good looks obviously haven't been lost on her.

"Wait…what?"

"It's about time we had some new blood in the group." Agrees Maxie-chan, grinning.

"…what?"

"And anyone game to poke fun at Tyson's penis will be more than welcome."

"…my…what!"

Kai-chan smirks. "Is that so." And then he looks at me. And raises an eyebrow. As if for confirmation.

I blink. And smile. "I could always use a maintenance tutor." I joke.

"Yeah. You really could." He agrees seriously. And the others laugh, I giggle. Ty-kun gapes.

"Wait. _What!_"

"Well Kai-_chan_?" Ray raises an eyebrow. "Wadda ya say?"

Kai-chan takes one more look at the outside. Where popular groups will compete for his friendship and girls will swoon over him.

"Well…" He looks back at us, "I guess if you promise not to all try to seduce me."

"It's tempting…" Admits Ray-kun jokingly, "But we'll try to refrain."

"Aw." Hil-chan pouts, "No fair." Kai-chan looks uncertain for a minute but then we laugh and he dismisses it.

"Ok. Why not. But I'm not the most social person. I like my space, and my quiet."

"Not much quiet here, but plenty of space. You'll get used to it." I promise.

"Why is Hiwatari-jerk joining our group!?" Ty-kun is less than impressed.

"Because he'll make a fun blading buddy for you?" It's worth a try anyway.

Ty-kun rounds on him, "You blade eh, Hiwatari-jerk?" Hook, line and sinker. How predictable. I roll my eyes.

Kai-chan rolls his eyes. "Well duh. Blading school doofus."

"You any good?"

"At what?" Kai-chan inquires eloquently, a curl to his lips and sparkly to his eyes.

"Blading!" Insists Ty-kun, and blushes.

"Blading! Of course!" Kai-chan rests his index finger on his jaw and looks heavenwards, smirking. "What could I have been thinking."

Ty-kuns balled fists begin to shake. His eye twitches and his lips are pulled back into the grin of a man fighting to not throw himself of a bridge. He looks away from Kai-chan. "Bastard."

And I can only manage to laugh.

* * *

**TBC???**

Ooo…k.

So what pretty much just happened was that my brain sort of vomited this out...Yes, this is brain vomit. Lol. Forgive me…¬¬

Basically the story happes in the 'space between two Mondays' (ie. A week.), and is about just what can happen in such a short amount of time. It is **AU**! Which means **Alternative Universe. **But really the only noticeable difference is that the bladebreakers aren't teamed up and aren't world champs, they just go to high school together. And, you know, a few other little details that will make themselves apparent in time oO It's set in Japan, like the original beyblade, but the school system is a weird mix of japanese, american, and my own, mostly the latter because I'm lazy, so if you don't understand it then just pretend ne?

Oh, and please excuse my, like, bi-polar writing style. I'm aware I'm just randomly using japanese words here and there, inconsistently. Just try to accommodate it, lol. I think the only words I used here were, Ohayo - Good Morning, Arigato - Thank you, and Gomen - Sorry. If there were more and you didn't understand let me know. San, Kun and Chan, are Japanese suffixes. They go in that order of politeness, san being the most polite to chan the least. Chan is typically used for small children hence Kai-chan ;)

Um, being it that this sorry happened as a result of some strange brain malfunction on my part, I have not exaaaactly plan it all that terribly carefully. To be honest, I'm not sure whether to continue it. SOOOO!!! PLEEEASE tell me if you like it because it will only get continued if people like it enough…..or maybe I'll just do it anyway…but assume the first….¬¬U

To any readers of DMA, yes. I should be working on chapter 12, but this has been floating in my brain juices for a while and needed expelling. I'll get back to DMA soon.

SO

**REVIEW!!! O.o if you want it continued.**

and thanks for reading!!


End file.
